


钓鱼执法

by prizexOAO



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 大概是城管柱为了钓鱼执法加入了大和谐群，结果矿工威也是被人安利进大和谐群为了“拓展人际关系”，两人网上一谈即合私下油吧见面，然而柱哥鱼没钓成反把自己赔进去了的悲惨故事。强势如警官大人，所以这告诉我们上网奔现一定要保护好自己啊





	1. 奔现

汽车人有汽车人维基百度百科，虎子有大对接系统聊天软件，不过在战前有个很热门的交友群——大和谐群却在战时奇迹般得以保留，并至今仍有不少轮子虎子活跃其中，甚至发展成了暗网。  
这个大和谐群很火的时候，op还是那个工作狂魔Orion，经同事的调侃和安利，说在网上还可以有事没事过把网警的瘾。听了这话Orion二话不说便在上头创建了个人账户。  
“交几个朋友吧Orion，你一天到晚忙着工作也需要排解，多几个知芯朋友没什么不好的。”  
同事的话无可厚非，也挺在理的，Orion细细想着自己确实过的就是三点一线的生活，有的时候确实挺难过，这样想着便开始在网站上继续浏览，不过一会就有一个tf给他发了好友申请。  
Orion创建完账号后在页面浏览着，望着上面一排排人物头像以及个人数据，他不一会就皱起了眉头。这个大和谐群不就是个交友网站吗？Orion转过头看向那几位个同事，同事们连忙回归工作状态不再窃窃私语，可当Orion转头面向屏幕时，那几个同事再也忍不住笑了，而且笑的惊天动地。  
我的元始天尊啊，Orion是个真.工作狂魔，连大和谐群是什么都不知道，不清楚的人知道了一定会认为Orion是个典型宅机。同事在内芯深处冲Orion发出撼天动地的大笑，偷笑之余顺便偷瞄Orion在发什么。  
“你好。”Orion发给对方这样一句话，对方也同样如此回复，过了几纳秒对方又发了一句话：“我是看到网站上显示你与我同城我才加了你。”  
Orion挑眉：“哦是吗，那还挺巧的。我该怎么称呼你？嗯……话说最近很多人都很喜欢一本叫《和平之路》的书，你读过吗？”  
天哪Orion你简直就是……啊不你就是个典型到不能再典型的话废……你看你都在说些什么啊？尬聊？？？  
其实Orion自己发完都觉得不合适想撤回，结果刚要撤回对方就以光速回复了他的话。  
“你可以那么说。”对方发了个微笑的表情，“我很喜欢那本书。”  
嗯？？？  
Orion看得透浩如烟海的数据却看不透对方这话是什么意思，只能硬着脑膜块继续尬聊下去：“那……我能称呼你为和平之路先生”Orion手一抖连“吗？”都忘记加上了。  
“当然可以。”又是光速回复。Orion也不禁吐槽对方网速是有多好。顿了几秒后对方再次回复：“你喜欢那本书吗？我是说你看过那本书吗？”  
“看过一次而已……”Orion提到《和平之路》这本书，从心底里升出一股激动，《和平之路》在很多渠道上被下架，政府也在打压书的出版，Orion并不了解很多暗网中还在更新书的进度，他在官网上只看过一次，却被作者一字一句中透露出的“你们被蒙蔽了”的拷问震撼到了，这本书带给他无穷无尽的问题，同时打开了他的视野。书里将社会问题揭露的非常透彻，让人不得不怀疑这个作者是不是出自底层，但一个底层怎么可能拥有那么深刻的思想？Orion一股脑的将这些话都发给了那位“和平之路先生”，甚至丝毫不掩饰自己想见作者的决心。  
在一旁偷窥的同事看着Orion一脸粉丝样，心里却拧巴拧巴的。普神啊Orion难道不怕对方也是个钓鱼执法的警察吗？有问必答这么坦诚，Orion是怎么活到现在的？  
“嗯……我手上有全套最新的《和平之路》，我可以给你一份。”和平之路先生回复，“或者说……我们私下里见个面如何？”  
Orion刚刚敲下“好啊……”就被同事连忙打断，Orion还没回过神便忽然被同事以一副长者模样教育：Orion你就这么轻易答应和网友见面你懂不懂保护自己啊？万一是其他钓鱼执法的人怎么办？虽然你身强体壮不担心你会受欺负但万一人家是团伙作案怎么办？万一你一过去被割变形齿轮了咋办？就算人家真给了你书但他是卖片的怎么办？？  
同事一连串的逼问威压非常强大，就差没掐着Orion的脖子使劲摇，逼问他“你明不明白了我地主家的傻儿子”  
“你这么说……还挺有道理的。”Orion认真的点了点头。虽然不是很懂什么是“卖片的”，但前面说的几句话倒是提醒了他自己的本职工作就是同事所说的“钓鱼执法”，身为执法者当然要提高警惕，“那你说我还要不要跟他见面？”  
“见啊，定个我们熟悉的地点见面，哥几个替你把把关。”同事自信地拍者自己的胸甲，得意太过丝毫没注意自己说了什么不该说的。好在Orion也没注意，接着看大和谐群上的消息，回复对方答应见面。  
结果对方又以他可怕的网速回复了他的话：“那我们在麦克老爹油吧里见面。”  
……Orion与同事一阵沉默。  
“嗯麦克老爹油吧……”同事考究般的摸了摸自己的下巴，“也行，那就答应吧，然后我们定个时间。”  
“定时间？可我不知道我什么时候有空。”Orion对同事说。同事一副恨铁不成钢的表情夺过Orion的数据板，在Orion目瞪口呆的表情之下边回复边对他说：“每天下班时间后就是空闲时间我的傻Orion，趁机去放松一下自己吧，每天工作也不嫌累的慌。”把数据板塞回Orion手中时不忘疯狂暗示一波：“见面时候顺便再问问他是在哪里连到这么快的网。”

过了一段时间  
Orion有些不耐烦的用手指敲击桌子发出声响，他真的很不喜欢拥挤的油吧，虽然说他洁癖不重，但……他是真的很不喜欢高纯的味道和嘈杂的环境，这会妨碍到他思考。  
而且同事明明说是来陪他“钓鱼执法”，结果自己却和别人跑去喝核能级的高纯，现在估计在对面已经不省人事。Orion无奈的叹了口气，只期盼那位“和平之路先生”能早点到，给完书他就走，然后赶快洗掉现在为了适应环境弄的一身很奇怪的涂装。  
按照对方发给自己的照片来看，这个和平之路先生算不上是中产阶级，这倒是挺符合他为什么能拿到《和平之路》的一条充分不必要条件。  
而且……模样还算挺正派的。很难把这种人与“卖片的”相互联系起来。Orion很相信自己的判断。  
一阵咳嗽打断了他的胡思乱想，Orion抬头……  
于是看见了一个体格额外粗犷硕大的机体，阴影笼罩在Orion身上，使得Orion不得不仰视他。  
……这，这和照片上完全不一样啊？！  
这就是典型的地方恶霸好吗？？？？？  
Orion平静的面容下，系统已经开始思考如何在体格相差较大的情况下开启“背摔或过肩摔后与友情破颜拳双管齐下将地方恶霸缉拿归案”的程序运转。  
于是他决定先发制人。  
“你是和平之路先生？”  
“你是Orion？”  
两人异口同声问出了声，结果得到确认后双方同样愣住了，感觉内芯一阵千万巨狰狞奔腾而过，两人都疑惑的向对方凑近：  
“你确定你不是地方恶霸？”  
“你确定你不是卖片的？”  
…………  
“你哪只光学镜坏了？我像是个卖片的？？”Orion哭笑不得，只好把面罩褪下给对方看看他的真容，“相比之下你才是吧……”  
结果对方不生气，反而好像被Orion的话逗笑，发出了惊天动地笑声：“对不起对不起哈哈哈……我不是我不是，我身后的这位才是你要找的人。”对方“绅士”地让出一个位置，身后那位才肯慢慢挪出身来。  
啊真才是真正的“和平之路先生”，和照片上一模一样，嗯还是有一点不一样的，那就是眼神更加坚定。  
“我叫撞针，这是我的朋友，真名呢叫Megatron。”撞针大刺刺地一把搂过Megatron的肩膀，弄得对方倒吸一口凉气：“不好意思我这个哥们呢是个文青，一心一意扑在文学创作上，所以有点社恐。我哥们太单纯，我怕他受骗，就跟着过来帮他把把关，刚刚就想试探一下你怕你是个卖片的，所以别介意哈哈哈哈哈。”  
怎么一见面就谈起了卖片的？Orion内心瀑布汗。警官大人自认为长得还比较争气，好歹还算正义凌然，怎么在别人眼里就成一个卖片的了？？？  
反观Megatron，却被Orion的长相给镇住了。我的流水线呀，真人比照片上的好看多了！也不是说证件照不好看，主要是证件照上的Orion很严肃，看起来只可远观而不可亵玩，但看到本人之后这个观点瞬间蹦碎。本人简直就是十三使徒转世吧！！  
就连阅片无数阅人百万的撞针都被面具下的Orion给震惊到了。普神啊世界上怎么会有这么俊逸的机！！他真的是普通的小白领吗？光靠长相完全就可以出道卖排…………额不是不是是出道当演员了吧！幸好有着阅片无数的心理素质支撑，不然只怕自己都要直接当场呼唤出普妈的名号了。  
呵呵，要是不远处已经喝高的Orion同事知道了Orion这个工作狂魔发给人家的是自己的证件照，保准又要抓狂狠批Orion一顿。  
普妈的傻儿子Orion，证件照死板的样子怎么衬出你这艳绝塞星的长相啊！！！  
撞针镇定的咳了两声，大手一挥给Megatron和Orion点了两杯，接着将主场交给两位网友，自己则溜到吧台那和其他tf比赛喝核子高纯去了。等一旁的tf喝瘫在桌上一句完整的话也说不出时，望着自己账户上飞涨的塞币，喝下杯中最后一口高纯，偷瞄了眼Megatron和Orion，发现他们聊的还不错，于是向不远处也在偷瞄他们的那个同事悄悄敬了一杯。  
那个同事打了个酒嗝，晃晃悠悠的举杯回敬。  
撞针账户上塞币再次飞涨。


	2. 喝酒不开车(*´艸`*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要随便和别人喝酒，尤其是不太熟的人，强壮如警官大人都不行，这件事告诉我们出门也要好好保护自己鸭(*´艸`*)  
哦对了未成年不要饮酒哦(*´艸`*)  
(推荐搭配爵士乐观看，食用更佳)

距离见面一个月后普神祭，塞星工假日，Orion没有加班，甚至一反常态掐点走人。这波操作着实让办公室的警官们摸不着头脑，毕竟工作狂魔不加班还掐点下班的可能性与u球和普妈结亲的可能性相同。  
不过大家都很乐意Orion开展社交活动走出舒适圈，多保持社交能保持心情愉悦，有什么理由不双手双脚支持呢？非常欢迎，非常欢迎。  
这边同事还为自己破钱消灾而乐呵时，Orion已经匆匆搭上了最近的一趟班车前往市中心。磁悬浮班车穿梭于市区内，走走停停。每天三点一线的生活，这趟班车他已经坐过无数次，Orion早已对这条路线无比熟悉，但今天的他心里反而有些紧张。  
今天那位“和平之路先生”说带来了《和平之路》作者最新的作品，为了安全起见约他在市中心的方舟广场见面。最新作品！Orion迫不及待想要看到了，所以一下班就赶忙搭班车前往市中心。  
Orion只有在周末时才会来市中心采买一些必需品，所以没料到现在下班高峰期，又碰上近乎一塞周的工假日，通往市中心方向的车有些多。班车走走停停，车上和周围都是想去市中心放松一下的tf们，他们和同伴们在班车上嬉笑，不过Orion一直看着班车外的风景，也没有注意到他们在谈论着“工假日开始的今晚要找几个机”的话题。  
[堵车了，我可能会迟到。]Orion看着进展缓慢的车队，向Megatron抱歉，并发了定位。  
过了一会，消息回复了。  
[我也刚出门，不急]  
看到他这样说，Orion心中也算稍微安心一点了。他不喜欢迟到，因为迟到会让他看起来不守信用，尤其是面对朋友。  
朋友？Orion忽然对自己处理器中蹦出来的这个词产生了那么一丝疑虑，他和Megatron已经算是朋友了么？  
恍惚之中，班车到站停了下来，Orion与许多tf们一起下了车。Orion顺着人流的方向向方舟广场前进，却还是为了看一眼，驻足停留了片刻。  
他的身边是川流不息的人群，他们低着头，麻木的向前走着，只有Orion短暂的停留了片刻，蔚蓝色的光学镜沉静如高纯。  
忽然一个银白色的身影出现在了Orion的视线之中，Orion向那个身影看去，果然是Megatron。Megatron似乎也注意到了Orion，Orion怕他看不仔细，于是在人群中向他招手。即使他戴上了面罩，只要他身边任何一个tf原因抬眼看一下都能察觉到Orion眼神中的笑意。  
他们穿过人流，好不容易在方舟广场找到一个能坐下来休息的长椅，车站建立在立交桥上，立交桥下是另一条公路，从地图上看那是连接铁堡与卡隆城的主道。“这里人太多了。”Orion看着川流不息的街道，显得有些不自在。  
“人多，交接什么货物也不会引人注目。”Megatron将一个小存储器交给Orion。  
“你知道的还挺多。”Orion接过后链接上自己的读取器，Megatron看出来他还仔仔细细检查了一遍有没有病毒。  
夕阳西下，夕阳的光芒洒在大地上，每一寸道路，还有往来的车辆都镀上了层金红色的镀层，瑰丽壮美。平静又美好的景色。Orion仔细通读着，Megatron也静静的坐在一旁等着，两人似乎是毫无交集的陌生人，然而两人时不时的对视却泄露出了某些不必言说的感情。  
不不不，他们才只见了一面啊——当然他们在大和谐群里聊了许久，可是在网上的能算是了解吗？在大和谐群上每个tf都可以带上自己想戴上的面具，成为自己想成为的tf，没有tf知道真假。  
也对，他们还没有特别熟。  
“怎么样？”天已经渐渐暗了下来，Orion也取下存储器，Megatron微笑的看着他。  
Orion捏着手中存储器，似乎在思考着什么，半晌后他忽然笑了：“我很喜欢这一章。”  
“怎么说？”  
“这章的字里行间似乎多了一丝沉静。”路灯渐渐被点亮，街道上也多了份节日的欢快气氛。“不怕你笑，我在读的时候能感受到作者在写这篇时嘴角的笑意。”  
“啊，可能是普神祭的缘故吧。好不容易到了公假日能放松一下，我在读的时候也在想着普神祭要怎么过呢。”Megatron换了个稍微舒适点的坐姿。Orion怀疑在他静下心仔细品读时，Megatron就保持着之前那样的坐姿一直盯着他。  
“既然是节日，要不要喝一杯？”总不能白拿人家的东西吧。Orion想。  
“好啊。”Megatron注意到Orion一直看着不远处的麦克老爹油吧，聪明人从不需要过多解释。然而他还是想多和Orion多说几句话：“不过你不可能喝的时候也一直戴着面罩吧。”  
“那是自然。”警官大人表现得格外爽朗，二话不说褪下了面罩。  
似乎这正中某人下怀。  
油吧的环境比之前第一次见面的那家环境好了不少，至少没有那嘈杂的音乐和大声喧哗。今日油吧为了盈利，出售调配能量酒。两人都点了两杯，不过Orion特意指明自己那杯多放点冰块。  
警官大人对自己的酒量还是很有信心的，虽然平时闷声不响看起来是个工作上的二愣子，但好歹人家也纵横官场多年，酒桌上什么套路没见过，多少想把他灌醉图谋不轨的家伙都不得不拜倒在他的酒桌前。  
可是能不喝多就尽量不喝多，保持清醒是必须的，尤其是在不知道面前人酒量如何的情况下，多加冰块有利于稀释高纯的浓度。这是Orion纵横酒局一条真理。  
油吧的布置充满了浓郁的节日气息，正好他们吧台后是一扇落地窗。透过调配能量酒去看方舟广场，广场上矗立着的方舟塑像似乎是沉浸在淡粉色的气泡海内。油吧内播放着轻柔怀旧的歌声，嘴边还没有尝到一滴高纯，人却似乎已经带了些许微醺。  
“为了《和平之路》。”Megatron的声音将Orion拉回现实。Orion拿起手边的高纯，也同样举杯致敬：“为了大和谐群。”  
Megatron愣了一秒，旋即嘴角的笑意更加和煦：“对，为了大和谐群。”  
真难想象Megatron这样体格的tf居然也会有这样温和的一面。Orion在内心感叹一句，接着和Megatron一起干杯。  
好吧，他一饮而尽杯中的高纯还是挺符合他外形的。  
“量力而行。”Megatron又续了一杯，可是这话落在Orion通讯器内却像是在挑衅。  
论喝高纯，他Orion可不输警局里任何人好吗。Orion的感性难得战胜了一次理智，警官大人一口闷下了大半杯高纯。即使是调配能量酒，里面也是掺杂了不少高纯的，浓烈的冲劲窜上处理器，即使是警官大人也不由眨了下眼。  
“我说了，量力而行。”Megatron看着Orion一瞬间的断片反应发笑，“节假日里油吧售卖的能量酒后劲都很大。”  
“后面我随意。”Orion缓了缓，也续了一杯。胸口闷闷的，灼烧感蔓延至油箱的每一个角落。  
很久不喝这么烈的高纯，好像真的是有点上头了。  
算了算了喝都喝了。  
去他渣的理智吧，明天不上班。  
然而警官大人着实低估了塞星奸商们的营销套路。  
才三杯不到意识就开始模糊，身上隐藏的散热叶片开始大功率运转。仅存的一丝理智告诉他现在就在失控的边缘徘徊，稍有不慎就会擦枪走火。  
如果警局里那帮家伙有奸商一半的挣钱套路，自己估计早名节不保了。  
Orion和Megatron互相对视了一眼，都明白各自身上发生了什么。Megatron先开口询问油吧上方的套间，得到的答复是只有一套。  
奸商套路深重啊。警官大人懊悔自己智者千虑还是逃不过一失。  
到了套间，Orion就被Megatron抵到墙角。钢铁之躯的猛烈碰撞让处于稍有不慎就会擦枪走火的两人险些没把控住。虽然好在Megatron再也没其他动作，但近距离情况下Orion还是明显感觉到自己散热叶片的功率再上一个档次。  
“过磨合期了吗？”Megatron突然来了句。低沉的嗓音听得出他在极力克制。  
“没过磨合期能来油吧？”Orion将手臂横挡在两人胸前，“你呢？”  
“过了。”  
“那就行。”Orion将头埋在手臂上，两个机体都有些发烫，连带着周围似乎也弥漫着欲望的味道：“实践过吗？”  
“没有。”Megatron态度非常陈恳。  
不算太坏，至少不是被骗炮。Orion内心安慰自己。“看过拆卸片吗？”  
银白色的机体没吱声，像是被Orion直白的话语和开放的心态吓到了。  
“问你话呢，看过吗？”Orion罕见的语气凶了起来。换做之前，警官大人绝不会当着一个陌生人的面这么问一个极其私密的话题，哪怕是查抄地下违法影像也不会。查抄都是同事上去询问，然后同事趁机敲诈勒索一笔小资和影像。  
特殊时期特殊对待，面对问题就要积极去解决，面子是小事，高温烧坏线路是大事。都是成年人有什么大不了的。而且身边唯一能信任的人只有Megatron，他可不愿意被人回去捡尸，第二天哪都疼。  
“看过一些……”Megatron盯着Orion，明明一开始想着是如何将Orion弄到手，结果没想到人家没反抗半点，这让他一时间竟然不知道如何下手。  
“能实践就行。”Orion撤下挡在两人之间的手臂，双手捧着Megatron的脸直接亲了上去，“但愿不要太差。”  
好吧，他也低估了生活中水深火热中的底层人民们为了满足基本的生理需求和所实行的套路有多深。


	3. 开车不喝酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 袭警是要吃牢饭的啊(*´艸`*)

拍个低成本的小电影需要做怎样前期准备工作？  
是那个一杯酒，一支烟，一个片子想一天的编剧？是那些五花八门的演员，是一位业界大拿的导演？还是那个投资又背后操纵一切的制片人？  
好像都很重要，却又不是关键。如果没有一个热情创作的团队，没有在瓶颈时期能众志成城攻克难关的团队，没有团队的领头羊，影片也不会成功。不然即使再投无数金钱，请再优秀的演员也是无用的。  
一个灵感的爆发，加上一个热情创作团队，还有一个团队主心骨，是一支影片成功的必备要素。  
现在，摆在Orion和Megatron面前的就是一个绝佳的机会。他们拥有如火山爆发般的灵感，一个绝佳的优秀剧本，他们互相能成为对方的扶持，重要的是他们有着足够的热情。  
不过理论不同于实践，在实际操作中总会碰上一些不同于标准理论的情况发生。面对面前坦诚相见的机体，Megatron按耐不住正要进入时，Orion却痛的倒吸了一口气，Megatron不得不暂时压下内心和生理的冲动，继续伺机而动。  
“我还以为你已经可以了。”Megatron有些头疼，他以为Orion是有经验的，结果没想到Orion是从未对接过的处机。  
“理论不等于实践，你看过那么多，难道会不知道？”Orion死死扣住Megatron的背，刚刚的刺痛让他在Megatron的背部留下了几个凹指印。  
“你说你没实战经验，我看着不像。”Megatron手指稍稍试探试图让Orion尽快适应，“你也过了磨合期，我不信你没学习过。”  
那我该说作为警官，为了缴获地下非法影片我也是认真分析过一堆地下流通的影片吗？Orion嘴上哼哼，内心却在腹诽。不过透露身份这样不光是违反了大和谐群的线上交友规定，而且还会暴露了他警官的身份，后续事件的处理会很麻烦。  
话说袭警会判多少年？  
以这种方式袭警会牢底坐穿吧……  
所以Orion想了会，凑到Megatron通讯器旁，为了维持自己那薄的不能再薄的面子，略带恶作剧的说：“我说我是鉴片师你相信吗？你看过的那些我早就看吐过了。”  
Megatron忽然大笑：“那亲身评鉴一下？。”  
Megatron移开充满润滑的手指，在Orion没有防备的时候忽然的进入，远超出规格和预期的输出管差点让Orion惊叫出声。  
“你！”第一次总是伴随着阵痛，但产生的轻微电流又自上而下地骚弄着Orion身上的每一寸，Orion不由自主发出了一声喘息。Orion将头在始作俑者的肩膀处埋的更深，他希望背后抵着的墙壁隔音效果足够好。  
太羞耻了，前半生清廉守法的好公民好警官，今天就毁在几杯高纯上了。  
“看来你'学习'过的级别还不够。”将警官大人抵在墙角还将他高高举起的始作俑者非常欣赏Orion脸上的表情。  
“你又怎么会知道你'学习'过的级别够不够。”Orion大口喘气，还想试图反驳，但情欲渐渐侵蚀了理智，他浑身上下的每一个零部件都在兴奋地战栗，身上的散热叶片早已在超负荷的边缘工作。Orion也完全顾不上接下来的冲击自己的散热器能不能挺过去，身体开始本能的向Megatron迎合。  
也不知道是不是Megatron阅片无数理论知识充分，第一次实践处理能做到这个程度也能算超水平发挥了吧。  
又或者……自己真的被骗炮了？  
察觉到Orion在走神，Megatron故意停了下来。被冲昏头脑的警官大人已经想不了那么多了也没办法再想下去了，他近乎本能的自己律动，发生器里只剩下支离破碎的语言：“不……不要停下……”  
箭在弦上不得不发，我能怎么办？  
Orion今晚给Megatron带来的惊喜不少。毫无经验却能无师自通，简直不要太好。Megatron得寸进尺，他加大了冲击的力度，怀中的tf发出小声的喘息，光学镜里分泌出了淡色的清洗液，在他精致又禁欲的面甲上留下了两条亮痕。  
他的一切都是我的，他对我坦诚相见。Megatron亲吻着Orion的面甲，他眼角的泪痕。对于Megatron来说，毫无对接经验的Orion算是给了他一系列的惊喜，现在的Orion圣洁又淫迷，Orion简直就是普神赐给他的绝世尤物。之前从未有过的占有欲充斥着Megatron的脑海，一想到之后Orion会和其他机对接，他就恨不得将Orion整个贯穿，揉碎，占有他的每一寸，给他留下毕生最深刻的一次对接，让他永远都记住自己。  
Orion那蔚蓝色的光学镜似乎氤氲着朦胧的水汽，他现在已经连一句完整的话也说不出了，在对方粗暴又猛烈的冲击中，他迎来了机生中的第一次过载。胸口和腰间沾上了自己输出管内半透明的能量液，Orion不自主地战栗和呻吟，愉悦又羞耻。  
感受到Orion深处传来的缩紧和细小的弱电，Megatron差点也紧随其后。  
在短暂的清醒中Orion发现Megatron却似乎没有要停的意思，小声抗议道：“不可能，为什么你没有……”  
“你已经做的很好了。”Megatron和煦一笑，将Orion脱力的胯部托了起来，继续占据主导地位，更加肆无忌惮地大胆出入。接口与输出管无缝对接，因为润滑充分让两人更加合拍，尽管Orion小声抗议，却不能打断他们不知疲倦的对接。  
一次又一次的过载，直到他们燃尽油箱内的最后一滴能量，然后双双过载下线。  
————————  
作为三点一线生活的好警官，Orion可从来没有宿醉，更没有和别人彻夜不知疲倦的对接过，因此早上充电完毕的警官大人一醒来，便对自己浑身上下的痕迹和系统内一连串警报产生了一秒疑惑。  
但看到充电床边早已苏醒且还在看着他的Megatron，他已经回忆起了昨晚无比疯狂的经历。  
警官大人的表情瞬间精彩。  
普神啊，我昨晚干了什么？  
我是个成年机这没什么大不了的这只不过是一场无关感情的对接。Orion除了这一句之外还在心里背诵了几遍塞星警署制度，这才终于冷静了下来。  
“早上好。”Orion给了对方一个职业微笑，再给这位“照顾”他一晚上的tf一句问早。  
不得不说这简直比醒来后失态大哭还难看。  
“还好吗？昨晚的事。”很明显Orion还没有介怀昨天的事情，虽然提出喝一杯的是Orion，提出对接的是Orion，但最后对接的实际操作者是Megatron自己，所以Megatron很想表现出比较温存的一面，照顾一下自己那可怜卑微的同情心。  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。Orion心想。  
“昨晚的事情……我想去清洗一下。”接受这件事还真的挺需要时间的，Orion克制着自己不要大清早的崩溃，挣脱开Megatron环抱着他的手臂，缓缓挪动着身体向浴室走去，时不时还会踢到几件激情时被他们推到的物件。  
普神才知道他昨天是怎么在酒精的蛊惑下对一个认识才不久的tf说出“看过拆卸片吗”这种话的。  
也只有普神才知道Megatron对Orion在对接方面的出色表现有多惊讶。  
带着复杂的心情，Orion和Megatron轮流清洗完自己后，面对面时更像之前那样，似乎昨晚的疯狂只是他们脑海中的一个臆想。  
“但愿昨晚没伤害到你。”  
“但愿昨晚表现没有太差。”  
两人不约而同的开口，却又在短暂的诧异后相视一笑。  
退房后，他们准备在街道上分开，Megatron忽然抱住了Orion。Orion有些不解，但也还是拥抱了对方。  
“那么，再见了，我们就在这里分开吧。”Megatron说，似乎他们将再也不见。  
“这么急着就要回去吗？”Orion有些不解，“还是怕我会告你?”  
“在赶产量呢，不然要被矿主解雇了。”Megatron很高兴Orion还能开玩笑，“你呢？”  
“还有许多案子等着处理。”Orion挑眉。  
Megatron看着对方，一时间心情复杂。  
“我就不该说喝一杯。”Orion大嘘，语气是一如既往的温和：“昨天一半责任在我，功过相抵了吧。”  
“……保持联系？”Megatron觉得自己好像觊觎了什么不该觊觎的tf，但又不死心。  
“保持联系。”Orion丢下了一个不置可否的回答，离开了几步后又回头说：“哦对了，技术再练练吧，你之前的那些估计心里也有些膈应。”  
Orion的表情看起来，他还是觉得Megatron在骗他。  
“你是我第一个，真的。”Megatron非常真诚，非常认真。  
Megatron觉得自己真的越描越黑，彻底洗不清了。他要怎么解释自己对这位绝世佳人一见钟意，最后想尽一切办法想要得到他呢？告诉他自己对他一见钟意?还是直接告诉他特意选在了这里见面就是为了让Orion走入油吧喝下掺了不明催情成分的高纯?  
得到了Orion，他的确高兴，然而他并没有得到的喜悦和满足，内心反而有些渐渐空虚，似乎他的心也随着Orion的离开一同跟去了。  
好在他们最终还是愉快的告别了，回到了各自该去的地方。  
不久之后《和平之路》副刊获得的渠道忽然断了，Orion手中关于抓捕霸天虎隐秘成员的任务也越来越多。偶尔Orion也会担心Megatron会不会被捕，但只要没有关于《和平之路》作者被抓的消息，那估计是还好吧。  
回到工作岗位上后，Orion偶尔也会打开大和谐群，但是Megatron的头像却再也没亮起过，也不知道是对他隐身了还是再也没登录过。  
直到有一天，同事偷偷摸摸的在办公室内分享从一个霸天虎地下成员手中缴获的最新一章《和平之路》，在Orion提出想看看时，同事提出“只要能和Orion一块拍个小电影我就死而无憾了”的小要求后，Orion很高兴，带着和煦的微笑在办公室角落里愉快地胖揍了同事一顿，顺利的在鼻青脸肿的同事手里拿到了文章。  
全篇依然是他的风格，依旧是抨击政敌不留情面的尖锐话语，还有附加告知《和平之路》因为政局动荡而不得不断更的消息。但是Orion的目光却停留在了最后一句话上。  
“——在暴风来临的有限时间里，去拥抱，去亲吻各自珍重的人吧。”  
这大概是他说出过最真挚美好的话语了。

END


End file.
